Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Many different form factors are available for such devices. Hybrid devices are popular as they combine or integrate more than one form factor. An example of a hybrid device is a clamshell laptop or notebook computer that includes a repositionable display device such that the display device may be rotated and folded or collapsed over the base portion of the system to form a tablet computer. An example of such a device is a LENOVO TWIST device.
Such hybrid devices include an operating system. Generally, the operating systems offer two modes of operation that match the two device use modes, i.e., tablet mode and clamshell mode. The operating systems then include a switching function where the operating system will transition between the two modes depending on the use context. Conventionally the switch is implemented via detecting a device configuration, e.g., using a sensor to infer or determine the device's physical configuration or orientation and thus switch or toggle the operating system modes. The operating system modes or operational modes comprise a set of characteristics, e.g., display device rotation characteristics, display device functionality characteristics, etc., such that on a switch between modes, a set of functions switch by virtue of switching operational modes.